Ginny's Love
by Ginevrajeanpotter
Summary: Post DH: Harry and Ginny visit Harry's old house in Godric's Hollow. In their well of emotions they get caught up and end up regretting it. Rated T for brief sensual situation and kissing. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione ships
1. Mistakes

Ginny's Love

CHAPTER 1

Ginny was sitting on her bed brushing her long red hair out. Harry was coming over to see her. He said he had a surprise. She heard a knock from far downstairs and jumped up to look out the window. Harry was standing on the front porch. Ginny set her hairbrush down on the table and ran down the stairs. Harry was standing in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley. He looked over and saw Ginny. She threw herself into his waiting arms and he kissed her softly. He drew back and looked her in the eyes, gripping her elbows.

"Hey." he said softly. He glanced meaningfully at Mrs. Weasley and nodded towards the front door. She nodded back at him. Harry took Ginny's hand and they went out the door.

"Get back before dark." Mrs. Weasley called behind them.

"We will!" Harry called back.

Harry took Ginny outside the wards placed on the Burrow and he Disapparated to Godric's Hollow.

He turned to Ginny and there was an awkward pause as she looked at him questioningly.

"I-I wanted you to- well- come see my parents' house with- er- me because I- well- I need you- with me."

"Of course I'll see your parents' house with you," Ginny said, lifting Harry's chin up with her fingertips, "I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks." Harry said, his voice showing gratefulness that he couldn't put to words.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked to the old rundown cottage. It had fallen into deep disrepair over the nearly 18 years because it had been left untended for so long. Harry went up the stairs, Ginny following. They tread carefully, not wanting to fall through. Harry took her up to his old room. It was as though no one had been there since it had happened. Harry walked into his parents room and stood in the doorway, overcome with emotion. Tears filled his emerald green eyes and fell off the ends of his lashes and onto his cheeks. Ginny brushed them away with her fingertips with the lightest touch. Harry leaned into her chest, taking strength in her warmth.

"I'll be ok." he said.

Ginny took his face in her hands, grasping the sides of his face and crashed her lips on his.

"Are you ok now?" Ginny asked, mock-seriously.

"Not yet." Harry said suggestively and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and kissed him, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair. He hooked his thumbs in her belt loops and pulled her closer to him, feeling the curve of her hips against his. His hand moved to her back and crept up her shirt. He placed his palm on the small of her warm back. He Disapparated, taking Ginny with him. They were in his room at Grimmauld Place. Ginny broke off the kiss.

"What about Mum?" Ginny asked, "What'll she think? We said we'd be back before dark, but I want to stay with you."

"Don't worry," Harry said, "I know what to do. Write a letter to your mum saying that Luna asked you to stay over. Then you can stay here with me and we won't have to worry."

"Wow, you sure know what you're doing," Ginny said, "have you done- this- before?"

"No." said Harry truthfully, "You're the first lucky girl."

He got some parchment and paper and Ginny wrote the letter. Harry went downstairs and told Hedwig to take it to the burrow. He went back upstairs to his room where Ginny sat on the bed.

"Now where were we?" asked Harry. "Oh yeah, I remember."

Harry sat down on the bed next to Ginny and pulled her closer to him he leaned in and kissed her deeply, his hands tangled in her fiery red hair. She kissed him back and laid a hand on his chest. They fell back onto the bed and Harry turned to face Ginny.

"I love you." he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." she said, in a voice that drove him crazy.

Ginny lifted Harry's shirt up and traced his collarbone with her fingers. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. Ginny pulled Harry's shirt over his head. He was very toned from Auror training. Ginny kissed him and Harry reached for the buttons on her shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly then pulled it off her shoulders. Harry traced his finger along her ribcage, making her tense against his touch.

They went on like this, brushing their fingers on jawlines, cheekbones, collarbones, all the sensitive spots.

A/N And I bet you can guess what happened from there. (No one got any sleep that night.) Just be glad I didn't write it out. Unless you're the people who like to read that, in which case this is not the place. Reviews would be nice.


	2. Breakfast

CHAPTER 2

Ginny woke up cold and disoriented the next morning.

'Where am I?' thought Ginny.

Then she remembered. She was in a bed. Harry's bed. She turned her head to the left. Harry lay, his face inches from hers. His hair was sticking up in fifty directions and he had sleep drool in the corner of his mouth. He looked adorable on his sleep. His eyebrows were arched in an innocent look of surprise. Ginny got up out of bed, careful not to wake Harry, and padded over to the wardrobe. She found Harry's robe inside and put it on. It came down past her knees and halfway down her goosebump-covered legs. It smelled like him. Warm and cinnamon-y. She padded down the stairs and wrote a letter to her mum saying that she was going over to Harry's. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was 10 o'clock. She sent the letter off with Hedwig and searched through the pantry for something to eat. There was nothing anywhere. She poked around the kitchen but found nothing to eat. She padded backup the stairs to Harry's room and slipped into bed next to Harry. Harry's eyes opened and he rubbed them tiredly. Ginny kissed him.

"Good Morning, sexy. You don't have anything to eat in this house."

Harry blinked. "What? Oh, yeah, breakfast. Let's go somewhere to eat instead." Harry got up and dressed. Ginny pulled on her jeans that lay forgotten on the floor and found her favorite jacket of Harry's. she put it on. It smelled like Harry too.

"Hey," Harry said teasingly, "First you steal my robe and now my jacket?"

Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand. Harry Disapparated to a muggle bakery. He pushed the door open and waited for a waiter to take them to their seats. One did come and they were shown to a table for two near the window. Harry looked outside at the busy street and then back at Ginny.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Harry asked in a mock-innocent voice.

"Great," said Ginny, "like a baby." She blushed when she realized the significance of the statement. Harry noticed it too. Ginny quickly changed the subject.

"So, how do you know about this place?" she asked him, still blushing slightly.

"I came here during the summers a lot. I rode my bike."

A distraction came in the form of their waiter.

"Do you two know what you'd like to eat?"

"No I-" Ginny began.

"Actually," Harry said, "I do. We'll get two caramel lattes and two cinnamon rolls."

The waiter nodded. "Ok, we'll be right back with your order."

"What's a latte?" asked Ginny curiously.

"It's a muggle drink, kind of like butterbeer," Harry replied, "You'll like it."

Ginny nodded and looked out the window silently.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Harry asked.

She looked back at Harry.

"What are we going to do if...?" Ginny trailed off, but Harry knew what she was thinking anyway.

"Well, first we will have to see if you are- yeah- first. Then we will go from there. Your mum will probably be mad at first, but she'll understand. I'm just worried about Ron killing me." Harry said grimly.

Ginny looked fearful.

"What if they hate me for it? Or if they disown me? Where will I live?"

"If they do kick you out, I might want you." Harry said jokingly.

"I don't want them to hate me." Ginny said, "And what about this year at Hogwarts? Everyone will think I'm a-"

"Now don't think that." Harry squeezed her hand. "I'll be there for you anyway, remember, I'm making up my seventh year, since, you know, I was off killing Voldemort and all."

"Still..." Ginny said hesitantly.

"I promise, Ginny. Besides, we don't even know for sure."

"Ok." said Ginny, grateful.

The waiter came back with their breakfast. Ginny took a sensitive sip of her latte.

"Wow, this is good stuff!" Ginny exclaimed and drank more down.

Harry laughed. "Told you you'd like it!"

They ate their warm cinnamon rolls and took their lattes with them to a park just down the block. They set their cups down and got on the swings. Ginny swung higher and higher, pumping her legs furiously. She stopped swinging and let go of the chain at the swing's apex. She flew far, and Harry knew that she had jumped from just a bit too high up. She hit the ground wrong and Harry saw her collapse.

Please Review!


End file.
